Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a display method thereof, and in particular relates to a liquid crystal display and a display method thereof for reducing contours caused by horizontal crosstalk when displaying low-resolution images.
Description of the Related Art
The 4K2K liquid crystal display is one of the newest specifications promoted in the television market. 4K2k is the abbreviation of a resolution such as 3840×2160. This resolution is four times as high as Full HD resolution, which is 1920×1080, and so the 4K2K television is also known as “ultra-high definition” television.
However, the number of driving ICs increases as the resolution increases. An active matrix display comprises a plurality of dots arranged in a matrix formed with pixel columns and pixel rows (In this specification, a dot comprises a plurality of pixels, and each pixel is used to display a color). Therefore, if a pixel column is driven by a single data line with the same polarity, the number of driving ICs can be reduced to lower the manufacturing cost. Nevertheless, this driving method easily produces issues of horizontal crosstalk.
In view of the above-mentioned facts, the invention optimizes arrangements of high gray-level pixels and low gray-level pixels to reduce undesired contours caused by horizontal crosstalk when a high-resolution TV displays low-resolution images.